


SPN collection

by LotharWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Not Beta Read, Wordcount: Under 10.000, all bunched together because they lack a home, implied castiel/dean - Freeform, old ass fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: contains some shorts/drabbles/oneshots/ and such from supernatural that I hadn't uploaded. multiple pairings including:





	1. I'll Give You Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't own any supernatural characters. 
> 
> i'm basically moving my stuff off of FF and realised I didn't post these. they needed a home and I don't think they each could be posted on their own. 
> 
> chapter one is based off of the song “Cry For Help” by Shinedown. Loosely based around "The Born Again Identity" episode from Season 7. and lastly, the writer's group Writer's Challenge that had the prompt: chocolate.

“Lookit you Sammy,” Lucifer smiled as Sam Winchester panted in an attempt to collect himself. “Working a case while locked up in a loony bin,” Sam bit his lip and his gaze remained on the door where the girl had left from minutes before. “Impressive.”

  
Sam nodded once, unsure of how to respond to the Devil. The scar trick Dean had showed him was completely useless now and all the hunter wanted was Lucifer to shut the hell up, no pun intended.

  
“Come on Sammyboy. Cheer up.” Lucifer smirked and flashed his split tongue for a split second. “That was quick thinking.”

  
Sam gulped and looked to the Devil’s left hand; he held a rather large chocolate bar. Sam chuckled at the throw back to Marin’s constant smuggled candy bars. Lucifer waved the bar in front of his face. Back and forth until Sam snatched it out of his grasp. He eyed the candy and realized that it was a real bar of chocolate.

  
“How did you..”

  
“Still got some...” He waved his hand in a circular motion, “Ah yes, I’ve still got some mojo.” Lucifer snapped his fingers as Sam painfully analyzed the bar to see if it was poisoned. “You’re my free ride Sammy, why would I kill you?”

  
Lucifer casually bit into the smaller bar he had just snapped into existence. He paused in mid chew as a small blip of Gabriel passed into his mind. He shook his head and continued chewing while his eyes stopped on Sam as he sunk his teeth into the bar.

  
“It’s sinfully delicious.” Lucifer cocked his head to the right and raised his arms.

  
Sam laughed loudly before his brain could catch it and continued to eat the bar in relative silence. He was waiting for the Devil to make his next move.

 


	2. Purgatory Comfort

_“It’s alright, Dean.”_

Dean sighed in relief at the familiar voice. A voice he hadn’t heard in over a year.

_“I’m here for you Dean.”_

A soft choked sob escaped his lips as he rolled over in his spot of Purgatory grass. Benny glanced over at the human and shook his head before he resumed his look out position.

_“I Love you Dean.”_

The name his companion uttered was the only thing that shocked him out of his pattern.

“Balthazar…”


	3. Tension

Gabriel sighed as he gently washed Balthazar’s wound with semi clear Purgatory water. His eyes scanned the once flawless back of his brother’s vessel and bit his lip at the sight of all Balthazar’s current pain; a harsh scar from his worst betrayal.

“Bal-” The archangel tried to find words of comfort but they fell short as Balthazar tossed a harsh glare over his shoulder and his calm neck muscles were now hard under his hands. Balthazar’s ocean blue wings stretched and snapped as the bones reconfigured themselves back into place. 

With a brief glance at the younger angel’s reflection, Gabriel could see the tears that had started to flow down his cheeks.

" _Cass…”_ The name was uttered so low, Gabe almost missed it.

“Hush, Love” Gabriel cooed as he pulled Balthazar to his chest and surveyed the area that surrounded the brook.. “You’re safe with me now.”


	4. Pocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just pray for me with this in your palm and I'll be able to find you. Anywhere."

Sam frowned as a rather harsh cough escaped his lips.  His mind repetitively reminded him of the previous day’s events.  His heart ached and it felt as though a strip of barbed wire had coiled around it.

The pain had been, all be it, temporarily removed as he watched Gabriel in his overly cheesy porno the archangel had left both boys.  It returned to him as soon as Dean’s harsh snap of the DVD player cut the disc, and Sam’s jealousy, short.

Dean had left him to his own vices in slight confusion as to why his little brother was grieving the angel’s death. He was, and had every right to be, angry over the Mystery Spot ordeal.  It was one of the reasons why the younger Winchester had not revealed all of his secrets. 

How and when it happened, Samuel could never quite place it. But in the months leading up to his standoff with Lucifer, they had formed a bond he <i> still</i> wasn’t fully able to comprehend.  It had all culminated after their trip through T.V. Land.  The result was a handprint below his navel only visible to himself (and all of the angels) long with a rather deep mark on his soul.  A mate bond, his mind recalled.

But it was the last thing Gabriel had given him that fueled his everlasting pain... A silver prayer coin.  It remained in the right front pocket of whatever pair of pants he had on.

_“Just pray for me with this in your palm and I’ll be able to find you. Anywhere.”_

So he did. For two days after they had driven far away from the hotel and Kali until his very soul ached. His body trembled at the sheer effort it took not to break down in front of Dean.

He grabbed the plastic bottle of Russian vodka and kicked his current research off the coffee table while he kicked off his shoes; briefly stared at the small scars that intersected at his ankle.

“Gabriel.” He whispered to the Heavens as he tilted his head back and gently palmed the coin in his right front pocket.

 


	5. Sugar

It made perfect sense.

I mean, _come on_ , the man worked in a damn candy store.  He made homemade fudge and chocolate while children and adults alike watched.  Gabriel growled low enough so that only the tall, lanky man could hear him.  Green eyes met his and Gabriel couldn’t help but shiver at the innocence that he saw. 

The archangel barely waited until the man’s shift was over before he took the soft hand in his and led the half lust driven man back to his car.

“Oh Gabe,” He smirked as Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks, _“Look at you.”_


	6. Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short tibit of one of Dean's Purgatory memories. EvilPurgatory!Balthazar

"Your Vampire and your Angel can't save you now, Dean."  the hunter shivered and turned his head from the voice.   
  
"You're my Angel." Dean breathed out slowly as a short, silver blade cut into his pants and sliced his leg. 

"I never was." he could feel the sick satisfaction the elder angel recieved as he smirked against Dean's skin, "Cass was always _your_ angel. Admit it Dean, you never had feelings for me at all."

_"Balthazar-"_

"No," the blonde hissed in his ear, "Everytime I was with you..." The angel paused and carved the material away from Dean's shoulder and bicep. He shook his head and rested his hand on dean's cheek.  "He marked you. Branded you. But you never let me leave my mark on you."

"Please-"  
  


"I'll make you remember me, Dean Winchester." Balthazar growled as he moved his hand to Dean's throat, "Make your angel seethe with anger..."

Dean muffled his yelp into the material of Balthazar's trench coat while Balthazar brought the knife to Castiel's hand[rint and sunk it deep into th center.

"I'm not an angel anymore, Dean."


	7. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balciferen

Dean shivered as he glanced to Balthazar. He needed the blonde angel’s approval for this. The angel nodded and Dean groaned slightly as the other angel’s calloused hands dragged down his bare arms. Balthazar leaned into Dean, so much so that their chests collided in the rainbow winged angel’s pursuit of his pink winged sibling. 

This was something he would bring to his grave. He acknowledged that the situation could’ve been so much worse. Lucifer, now in Nick’s body, could’ve been in Sam’s instead. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Balthazar’s tongue. He moaned into the kiss and lifted his arms back to touch the soft, downy feathers of Lucifer’s wings. He had chuckled at the color. The fallen angel sighed contently and forcefully dragged his own hands through Balthazar’s wings. Said angel’s hands dug themselves into Dean’s hair and forced him closer. 

He was starting to cave. The idea of sharing Balthazar had not appealed to him at all until now.


End file.
